


Requited

by Steadfxst



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: What happens after the "I love yous."





	Requited

_“You told him that you loved him.”_

Chidi’s lips brush her shoulder, and Eleanor’s hands run down his back.

_“And he told you that he loved you back.”_

Her bare skin is warm under his hands. He can’t keep his mouth off of her. It trails up her shoulder to her neck and then her mouth. And then back down again. To her collarbones, her breasts, her stomach, her hip, her thigh. Eleanor sighs.

_“You told him that you loved him.”_

Eleanor sighs. A small _please_ escapes her lips. Chidi buries his face between her legs. There’s no hesitation there. He knows what he wants.

_“And he told you that he loved you back.”_

Chidi is a considerate lover. Of course he is. Chidi has never left a task he cared about half done. Eleanor would certainly consider herself properly done as she stares up at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath as he curls his fingers again, already preparing her for round two.

_“You told him that you loved him.”_

After she comes three times from his mouth and fingers, she decides enough is enough. She tugs on his hand, and he gets the idea. He settles happily between her legs, kissing her soundly before pressing into her. It feels perfect.

_“And he told you that he loved you back.”_


End file.
